Uncharted Waters
by ZeroLuver567
Summary: What happens when Zero and Yuki are kidnapped by a mysterious girl and taken to the Black Pearl? I apologize for adding an extra u to Yuki's name. I thought it was spelled that way when I wrote it. :  I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: Kidnapped

This is a Vampire Knight and Pirates of the Caribbean fanfiction. I hope you enjoy

**Yuuki Cross**

I was just talking to Zero when a girl just appeared in front of me. Aside from being majorly freaked out I noticed that she was wearing breaches and a white puffy shirt with some kind of vest thing. She looked like she belonged in a pirate movie of some kind. Her long black hair was loose and cascaded down to her slim waist. Her eyes were so brown they were almost black. They were boring into me like I was a potential enemy.

"Who.. who are you? and how did you just..." my voice trailed off. I could Zero standing behind her, silent.

"My name is Katie. My last name is of no importance. You are Yuuki Cross, are you not?"

"My name is Yuuki Cross... what do you want with me?"

Katie regarded me, then turned to Zero. "and you are Zero Kiryu?"

Zero had a barely concealed look of shock on his face. He, being his usual silent self, nodded.

Katie grinned, then grabbed our arms, "You're the ones that the Captain is looking for! I need you to come with me right away!"

"Whoa, I have no idea who you are! I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"Marlo,Happy, grab them." she demanded.

Two burly men came up behind us and trapped us in their tight hold. I could see Zero struggling against his captor. I looked down at the heavily tattooed and muscled arms that were holding me.

"To the Pearl, first mate Katie?" the man holding Zero said.

"To the Pearl," Katie agreed. Suddenly the world went dark. The ground beneath us turned to wood and the sound of waves was loud. It was then that I realized I was on a boat. I looked up, the sails were pitch black.

"Tie them to the masts," Katie said. When no one moved, she started yelling, "Today you scallywags not tomorrow! MOVE! Happy!," the man holding Zero jumped.

"Yes ma'am!"

"Don't 'yes ma'am' me! Just say yes, we're on a pirate ship for gods sake!"

"Yes, my lady,"

"My lady? What am I, the Queen of England? Whatever, just come with me. Bring the odd silver haired boy with you."

I started to protest but the man holding me, Marlo, covered my mouth with his large hand. I shot Zero a panicked look. He looked at me, sadly and smiled. It filled my heart with hope, if only for a moment.

Marlo tied me to the largest mast in the middle of the ship. I watched as Happy dragged Zero into what I asumed was the Captain's quarters, following Katie inside. I felt hysteria rising inside me and I closed my eyes trying to block out the sounds of the crew working and the smell of the sea.

**Zero Kiryu**

I had no idea why I was suddenly on a pirate ship in whatever century this is but I knew that whoever this Captian guy was, I had better listen to him. Katie was standing by a desk, where a man with black dreadlocks was sitting, looking at a compass.

"I have brought them, Captain." The man looked up, closed his compass, and stood up. Happy let go of me, but stayed close by. I stayed still as the Captain walked circles around me, picking at my jacket. At one point he opened the front of my jacket and pulled out the Bloody Rose gun. He inspected it then handed it back to me. He must have seen the confused look on my face because he smiled.

"Do you know who I am, boy?"

I said nothing, I only glared at him.

"Not a talker are ya lad?

Again, I said nothing.

"Since you are annoyingly ignoring me I'll tell you," he pulled out two pistols and pointed one at my forehead. I tried to keep my face impassive, showing no emotion.

"I am Captain Jack Sparrow," he lowered his gun and looked at me in the eyes, "Savy?"

I couldn't help it, I laughed, "Savy?" I asked.

"You wouldn't be laughing if you had any idea as to why you are here now would you, lad?"

"Would you mind telling me why I'm here Captain?" I asked. I glanced around the room, looking for anyway out of this. If I could get out of here maybe I could find someone with some sense to give me some answers.

"If I told you then this wouldn't be any fun,"

"You have a strange idea of fun," I commented blandly.

"Of course I do! I'm a pirate!"

I said nothing in response.

Captain Jack leaned in close, his lips almost touching my ear. I tensed, ready to throw him to the ground just like I had thrown Kain.

"If you want to get of this ship alive with that little lass outside you will do exactly what I say without question, understand?" He pulled away and I just glared at him.

"Well I'm not hearing a no! Katie take him outside with that lass of his."

"Yes, Captain."

"Oh and lad?" I glared at Jack. "Word of advice. You can always trust a dishonest man to be dishonest. It's the honest ones you have to watch out for. Honestly."

"What does that mean?"

"Oh, you'll figure it out."

_If you say so._ I thought. I followed Katie, watching the crew closely, memorizing everything. I have no idea how I'm going to get out of this one.


	2. Chapter 2: One of the Crew

**Zero Kiryu**

Katie led me back outside where I was surprised to find Yuuki helping one of the crewmembers cleaning the deck. I was expecting her to be tied to the mast like Katie ordered. Katie seemed to be having similar thoughts.

"I thought I told you to tie her up, Marlo," She said.

"She said she would help if I left her untied. We're already shorthanded as it is, Katie," Marlo said.

"He's right Katie, if she wants to help I reckon you can let her."

A man with gray hair and sideburns had joined the conversation. His voice was kind, and he seemed like he was the ship, lets just say, wise man.

"Thank you Mr. Gibbs," said Marlo.

Katie made a huffing noise and stalked off. I watched her disappear among the crew.

"I made her mad didn't I," said Yuuki. I turned to her. She had pulled her hair away from her face with a headband that she had found and she had tied her jacket around her waist.

"It's not your fault," said Gibbs," she's just not used to having her orders ignored." He tossed me a sword.

"Isn't it a little unwise to give a prisoner a weapon?" I asked.

"Perhaps, but where we're going you're going to need it, trust me," Gibbs replied.

"Where are we going sir?" asked Yuuki.

"Tortuga, to recruit more workers, to meet with various people, etcetera. The Captain left me in charge of you too. To make sure you don't run off."

"Yeah, why wouldn't we do that?" I said sarcastically.

**Yuuki Cross**

Zero had disappeared with Gibbs about an hour ago. Gibbs had given Marlo strict orders to not let me leave his sight. As it turns out Marlo was very kind, despite his intimidating appearance. He taught me how to clean the cannons, helped me do the jobs the still annoyed Katie threw at me, and he even snuck me rations at lunch despite Katie's strict orders. While we were hiding in barracks a question came up in my mind.

"Marlo?" I asked.

"Yes?" he was halfway through an orange. He had brown eyes, and a buzz cut. His arm was covered in tattoos but he seemed nice.

"Why did you become a pirate?" I asked.

At my words Marlo's eyes turned sad and he turned away.

"My family is poor. I couldn't land a job to take care of my wife and she left me. After that…" he trailed off.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it I understand," I said. I looked out of a nearby porthole.

_I understand completely, Marlo_, I thought.

**Zero Kiryu**

When Katie picked up the sword I knew I was in trouble.

I was still carrying the sword I had been giving and I was practicing with Gibbs when she showed up. My master had taught me how to use a sword as part of my training but I was trying to look like a novice, just in case I got branded as a threat.

"Hey you!"

I turned to see Katie standing nearby, her eyes boring into me like bullets.

"I have a name," I said.

"Whatever," she said. She grabbed a sword from one of the other men. Apparently this was a common occurrence because everyone started immediately backing away. I put myself into a fighting stance and we circled each other, looking for a chance to strike.

Katie struck first and I blocked it easily. We started a kind of dance that was forcing to do more complex maneuvers to hold her off. She was strong but she was light on her feet. There were several times where I could have struck and ended this whole thing, but I was avoiding going on offense. I was afraid that if I cut her I might lose myself. It seemed like a bad idea to let these people know the truth about me.

Katie struck out and without thinking I grabbed her wrist with one hand, knocking her sword aside. We stood there, our faces inches apart. I could feel her heartbeat in her chest and I was filled with a sudden hunger. My vision went red and I pushed her away. I couldn't think straight.

Then a small, familiar hand clasped mine and dragged me away. I could hear the crew murmuring around us but they were background noise. A door opened and suddenly we were surrounded in darkness. Yuuki turned to me and pulled her hair away from her neck. She didn't need to say anything, I understood.

As the taste of her blood filled my mouth someone shouted in the distance.

**I apologize for taking so long to update. I'll do my best to post chapter 3 as soon as I can. Thank you for the reviews! :)**

**~~~ZeroLuver567~~~**


	3. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**Ok I am taking this opportunity to apologize for my lack of updates. **

**I won't make excuses, I'm just lazy so I am going to get a few points across..**

**1. As of this moment my only active stories are Tales of Mischief and Remember Me. I may update some others if I have time, but as of right now those two are my priorities. I would never get anything done otherwise.**

**2.I'm writing a Doctor Who fanfic... It contains OC's and I'm not sure if I should post it or not... It delves into the possibility of 11 and River having a child and the possibility of 10.2 and Rose having kids. Usual running, people getting killed, and enemies to defeat... I'm just wondering if anyone would read it.**

**3. Summer has just started for me (technically in two days but they're half days so they don't count)... but I'm taking some online latin courses before its over, so I'll try and update as often as I can before that slows me down. I'll also be a senior... oh boy**

**4. I'm going to Anime Expo here in Cali... I'm going as Jack Frost. Anyone going to be there?**

**5. Please, don't give up on me. I'm a lazy little shit but I promise to do my best in the upcoming chapters. **

**I guess that's it. I'll get back to writing updates :) Look forward to it**

**Love~**

**ZeroLuver**


End file.
